Project IV: Resources for the Secure Dissemination of Human Subjects Data This research project will disseminate tools and information to enhance the understanding disclosure analysis. These tools will address the growing need and demand for direct access to information, knowledge and innovative applications that will allow researchers to respond to the complex changes ongoing in the use of studies that involve human subjects, particularly as this pertains to secondary research. The open disseminating of the information developed as a result of the broader Disclosure Program Project to the research community will represents a key outcome to the overall project and will provide a lasting contribution to research on disclosure and confidentiality. The Dissemination Project will build upon, not only the strengths of the research resulting from the related disclosure projects, it will also draw upon the strengths of The Inter-university Consortium for Political and Social Research (ICPSR) and the Survey Research Center (SRC) as recognized leaders in the training of professional researchers, the generation of innovative studies and the dissemination of information. The results of this project will simultaneously synthesize finding from other aspects of the Disclosure Program Project and seek supplemental and original tools that will train researchers and broadly disseminate research findings on disclosure risks. These new insights into disclosure risk and its elimination will result in new procedures and best practices to accomplish the goal of increased confidentiality and the protection of survey respondents.